


Shut Me Up

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Bottom Frank Iero, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: In which Frank wants Gerard to gag him and fuck him on their lunch break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as a continuation for my teacher!Gerard verse and there is another part that should be up soon so that's why the ending is off. It was also written for the gags/silence card on my season of kink card which I was trying to get a blackout for but missed the deadline but don't worry I'm still gonna be using the prompts and finish the card anyway  
> -M

Gerard had called him later that night just like he’d promised. Frank had just gotten upstairs after eating dinner with his mom again when his phone had rang and he smiled a little to himself as he answered it, flopping back down onto his bed. 

“Hey.” He said softly as he got comfortable on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, sugar. How’s your evening?” Gerard said, his smooth voice and the pet name making Frank smile brightly to himself as he turned to lay on his side. He still wasn’t used to all this; he wasn’t used to real relationships and having someone actually care about how his evening had gone let alone use pet names for him and it gave him butterflies every time Gerard did it. 

“It’s been okay, just been doing homework and I just finished dinner.” He answered, picking at a loose thread on his bed covers as he relaxed. “What about yours?” He asked a few moments later. 

“Only just got home but thanks for asking, Frankie.” Gerard answered softly and Frank frowned a little at that, sitting up slightly to check the time. 6:30pm. 

“That’s kinda late.” Frank murmured, biting his lip a little. He heard Gerard chuckle then and went back to laying down on his side. 

“Yeah, I went shopping.” Gerard said and Frank heard him moving around on the other end of the phone, assuming that he’d been put on speaker. He listened to Gerard on the other end for a moment, smiling to himself. He wanted to go to Gerard’s house one day and made a mental note to bring it up to his teacher at some point, which totally reminded him they had something else to talk about too. 

“Oh! Did you think about what I suggested?” He asked softly, kinda nervous that Gerard would say no, which would be a little embarrassing and kinda disappointing but fine, he’d get over it. 

“I did.” Gerard answered and Frank could tell he was probably smiling, or maybe that was wishful thinking, whatever. The elder had paused then and Frank bit his lip a little, not hearing him moving around like before. “I think...maybe we should start off by trying one at a time. And I think the first thing you suggested would be safer to try first- for now. We’ll see about the second, okay?” 

Frank nodded before he realised Gerard couldn’t see him. “Yeah, yeah that’s okay.” He said softly after a moment. He knew why Gerard was a little hesitant to try the second, it was understandable, he didn’t want Gerard to get into trouble either but he was fairly sure they would be able to pull it off without getting caught. Frank just hoped that taking the small risk would help Gerard feel more confident about trying it. Because Frank really,  _ really _ wanted to suck him off during class. He knew he was definitely going to be thinking about that as he got himself off until it happened. 

“Good, you’re gonna have to practice being quiet.” Gerard said playfully, bringing Frank out of his thoughts then. Frank chuckled lightly and shook his head. 

“I can be quiet.” He protested, smiling to himself. “I’m quiet when I’m all by myself all the time.” 

“Yeah, but not with me. You’ve never been quiet with me so far.” Gerard chuckled and Frank could hear him moving about again. 

“That’s true I suppose.” He hummed, smirking a little to himself. “But you’re gonna gag me, remember?” Frank smirked at the little noise that Gerard let out then, biting his lip a little. He’d had a feeling the elder was more into that than he had let on earlier, especially with how dominating Gerard was when they were together. 

“Oh yeah? And what exactly am I gonna gag you with?” Gerard asked. 

“Use your tie or something. Or your hand.” Frank suggested, humming a little as he thought about it. The idea of being fucked hard over Gerard’s desk, unable to make a sound turned him on more that it probably should and Frank shifted a little on his bed. He really hoped they were gonna do it soon because even though sucking Gerard off under the table had been his favourite fantasy, this one wasn’t far behind it. There was a moment of silence and Gerard had obviously been picturing it too because he broke the silence with a soft noise. 

“Frankie, I’m about to eat my dinner, sugar.” He scolded playfully. “We should probably stop this before we end up having phone sex or something.” Gerard laughed. 

Frank giggled at that as well, smiling brightly to himself. “I wouldn’t complain about having phone sex.” He chuckled, half-joking. 

“Well, some of us have got to eat.” Gerard chuckled and Frank heard him pick the phone up again, listening to him walk around before he heard him sit down. 

“You can eat me.” Frank hummed, smirking to himself as he turned over to lay on his back once more, smiling to himself and looking up at the ceiling. 

“You’re  _ terrible  _ Frankie.” Gerard laughed and Frank could just imagine him blushing the same way he did whenever Frank flirted with him in class, shaking his head fondly. 

“Whatever, eat your dinner,  _ Sir. _ ” Frank laughed, shaking his head to himself, biting his lip a little. He smiled smugly at the little noise that Gerard let out at that. 

“Attitude, Frankie.” Gerard teased before he started eating. Frank smiled to himself as their conversation moved on to Gerard telling him stories of his day and his earlier classes, making him giggle at some of the things the kids had done. He couldn’t forget what they’d talked about earlier though and he was touching himself thinking about it almost as soon as Gerard had hung up to go to bed, biting his lip hard as he tried to be quiet, jerking himself off to the thought of Gerard forcing him to be quiet. 

 

* * *

 

Frank didn’t get to stay behind again for a couple days and Gerard didn’t bring it up when they spoke on the phone. Frank didn’t think much about it either (apart from late at night with a hand on his cock) so it he was a little confused when Gerard asked him to come see him at lunch one morning during class, until he remembered what he’d suggested a couple minutes later and he had to fight off a blush. Gerard had noticed and gave him a knowing look with a smirk, the smug bastard. 

He couldn’t pay attention on class after that, too excited for what was gonna happen at lunch time and he spent most of the class teasing Gerard or annoying his friends, too hyperactive and excited for his own good. Paying attention in any of his other classes after that was a hopeless effort so Frank didn’t even try, daydreaming instead and trying not to get hard as he thought about seeing Gerard again at lunch. He wondered if Gerard had anything planned, if Gerard had bought anything to school to gag him with or if he was just gonna use his tie. Frank had no problem with him using the tie; that would be hot be supposed, having Gerard’s tie around his mouth or maybe Gerard might have bought a  _ proper _ gag. Frank had never used them but he’d always been curious about ball gags. It would be hot if Gerard had bought one of those and if he hadn’t Frank knew he would be trying to convince him to get him one at some point. 

He squirmed in his seat as he thought about it and sighed to himself as he glanced over at the clock, biting his lip. Lunch couldn’t come fast enough and Frank had to try not to get hard to his thoughts and daydreams about it. He was the first one out of his seat when the bell rang, his stuff already packed up and he hurried out of his classroom without bothering to wait for permission. 

Luckily, Gerard’s classroom was empty when he got there and he stepped inside, locking the door and looking over at Gerard. His teacher had been hunched over the desk before he’d arrived and had looked up to glance over at him, smiling a little. 

“You’ve locked the door?” Gerard asked just to make sure as he began to put his papers away in his bag to clear his desk a little, smiling at him and moving his laptop out of the way, gesturing to Frank to come closer. 

Frank nodded a little and dropped his bag by the door as he stepped closer, biting his lip as he got onto Gerard’s lap once the desk was clear, sliding his arms over Gerard’s shoulders. “Yeah, it’s locked.” He murmured softly, smiling down at him as the elder rested his hands on Frank’s hips, rubbing gently. 

“Good, you sure you want to do this?” He asked softly, looking up at him. Frank nodded, moving one hand to play with Gerard’s hair gently, it still made him feel all warm fuzzy that Gerard cared enough to make sure he was into it and Frank didn’t think he’d ever get used to that. “Okay, you remember the safeword?” Gerard asked next, still gently rubbing his hips. 

“Yeah, it’s millennium.” Frank murmured softly, smiling a little. He doubted he’d have need to use it but it was nice that Gerard was making sure he knew it anyway. 

“Good, and since you won’t be able to speak much with the gag, I want you to tap me or the desk two times if you want to stop okay?” Gerard said softly, still concerned about Frank’s safety even though he didn’t really need to be. 

“Yeah, I will.” Frank nodded, smiling at him and leaning in to kiss him softly, running his fingers through his hair gently. They didn’t have much time since it was a lunch break but Gerard was still taking the time to go slow with him and make sure he was okay; it made Frank’s heart flutter a little as he pressed closer to him, straddling his lap and deepening the kiss slightly, licking over the elder’s lower lip. 

He frowned when Gerard pulled away then, pouting as he moved back to look at him, raising an eyebrow slightly. The elder just chuckled at that and gave his hips a gentle squeeze. 

“As much as I’d love to make out with you all lunch time, we do have a plan here.” Gerard said with a playful smirk as he pulled away to reach into his bag. Frank brightened up then and chuckled a little, still sitting in his lap and watching as Gerard pulled a spare tie out of his bag and held it up to him. 

“Is this okay? I didn’t wanna get mine ruined and I don’t have any...anything more heavy duty, I guess.” Gerard said, biting his lip a little and leaning back in his chair again. 

“Yeah...yeah that’s okay for now.” Frank nodded eagerly, grinning at him and rocking his hips as he looked down at him, “We haven’t got long.” He reminded him. 

“Yeah, fuck okay, c’mere then.” Gerard murmured, biting his lip as he moved the tie to Frank’s mouth. The younger parted his lips, obediently, letting the tie rest on his tongue and leaning forward so Gerard could tie it behind his head as he closed his mouth. Gerard tied it tight but not tight enough to hurt or get caught in his hair. The elder pulled away once he had tied it, looking up at him and biting his lip a little as he ran his fingers over where Frank’s lips were stretched around the tie. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured softly, tracing over his bottom lip with his thumb lightly, making Frank blush and squirm a little on his lap. “Can you talk?” Gerard asked, just to test the tie had worked. He watched as Frank tried and shook his head, making muffled noises as he looked down at Gerard. 

Frank loved it. He loved that he couldn’t make too much noise even if he tried, he loved the control that Gerard had over him and it made him squirm a little more on his lap, a little bit of spit dribbling down his chin already. He wasn’t embarrassed by it though, he couldn’t be with the way Gerard was looking at him. Even less so when the elder slipped his hand down to palm him slowly, rubbing him through his jeans before opening the button and slipping his hand inside, looking up at him the whole time. The gag had been a pretty good idea because Frank couldn’t hold back a moan but he could hear people walking around outside the room, could hear people talking and laughing in the hallways and he knew people would have definitely been able to hear him if the gag hadn’t been there to muffle it. 

Frank rocked his hips up against Gerard’s hand a little but the elder just kept his touch light and teasing, smirking up at him. The elder leant up to kiss over Frank’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly on the sensitive spot of his neck as he stroked him lightly and slowly through his boxers, smirking at the little noises he could hear Frank making even through the makeshift gag. Gerard couldn’t help letting out a soft moan of his own against Frank’s neck as he thought about what Frank would look like with a proper ball gag, and he rocked his hips up to grind himself against Frank’s ass, his cock hard and aching in his pants but he was more focused on getting Frank off. 

He tugged Frank’s pants down further so he could pull his boxers down and wrap his fingers around the younger’s cock, stroking him tight and slightly faster than before, making a soft noise when he felt Frank’s nails digging into his shoulder’s where he was holding onto him so tightly. Frank had arched his back a little, letting his eyes fall closed as he rocked up into Gerard’s hand, trying to be quiet even with the gag. Gerard pulled back from the trail of hickey’s he was leaving on Frank’s neck to look up at him, biting his lip as he stroked him faster, rubbing his thumb over the head of Frank’s cock and watching as the younger tensed up slightly and let out a soft noise, muffled by the gag. He wished he could hear him; Gerard loved the noises Frank let out when he did this and he wanted nothing more than to be able to hear him beg, knowing exactly what Frank would be begging for right then. 

Gerard glanced at the clock to check the time quickly, knowing they probably didn’t have enough time to fuck but he had just enough time to get Frank off. He would just have to spend most of his next class behind his desk or something. Moving his fingers up to his mouth, he sucked on two of them to get them wet enough, looking up at Frank as he did, smirking at a little when he saw the anticipation and excitement in Frank’s eyes, knowing that Frank would definitely be trying to hurry him along if he didn’t have the gag in his mouth. Frank rocked his hips down impatiently, rocking back up into Gerard’s hand and whining quietly around the gag, he wanted more but he couldn’t ask for it, couldn’t tell Gerard exactly what he wanted and he loved that, loved that Gerard had so much control over him right then. 

It was a relief when Gerard finally pulled his fingers out of his mouth and moved them down to press against Frank’s hole, wet enough that it was pretty easy for him to push two of them into Frank slowly. Frank pressed down against his fingers, groaning softly as he tightened his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, letting his eyes fall closed, arching his back and pressing slightly closer to Gerard. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Frankie.” Gerard murmured softly as he leant forward, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck as he moved his fingers inside him carefully for a moment, smirking against his neck at the desperate little noises that Frank let out. “Mm, what’s that, sugar? You want more?” He teased lightly, scissoring his fingers a little before curling them slightly to press against his prostate and rubbing them against that spot roughly. He was still stroking him slowly with his free hand, using Frank’s precum as lube and letting his thumb rub over the slit, drawing a muffled moan from Frank. The younger was squirming on his lap still, nodding desperately at his teacher’s teasing question and rocking forward into his fist then back onto his fingers harder. Frank would have been begging if he could but settled for fucking himself on his teacher’s fingers, sliding his hands down to Gerard’s chest and digging his fingers into his chest through his shirt. He was leaking so bad by then and was getting pretty close already with the way Gerard was hitting his prostate with his fingers and his hand on his cock. Frank was half expecting Gerard to fuck him properly so he tried to warn him that he was close but couldn’t with the makeshift gag in his mouth. 

Gerard seemed to get it though and smirked as he sucked a dark mark into Frank’s neck and slowed down his strokes of his hand but fucked him harder with his fingers. “Close, sugar?” He hummed right next to his ear, rubbing his fingers against his prostate harder and smirking as Frank nodded, digging his nails into his chest a little harder, moaning softly. Frank had kinda been expecting him to stop then and to actually fuck him but Gerard just fucked him harder with his fingers and stroked him even faster, he felt Gerard pull away from the hickey he was leaving on his neck just before he came with a moan. He was sure that it was still too loud, even with the makeshift gag but he didn’t care, it felt too good to care about how loud he was being and he held onto Gerard as the elder stroked him through it, his thighs shaking a little. 

He opened his eyes after a moment, letting out a soft noise and pushing Gerard’s hands away when he got over sensitive, panting softly and letting Gerard take the tie out of his mouth. “Fuck...thought you were gonna fuck me?” He breathed after a moment, looking down at Gerard and smiling lazily. He could see the elder was still hard in his work pants and gave an apologetic look when he realised he’d gotten cum on Gerard’s shirt. 

Gerard just chuckled softly and shook his head, leaning up to kiss him softly as he reached into his desk drawer for some tissues, wiping his hands and trying to wipe off what was on his shirt but it would probably leave a stain anyway. “There’s no time. We only have...5 minutes left of lunch.” He said, eventually giving him on his shirt once he’d gotten most of it off, just left with a small stain that he hoped wouldn’t be too noticeable. 

“But you’re still hard.” Frank said, smiling down at him and smoothing out Gerard’s shirt as the elder threw the tissues away and leant back in his chair. He rocked his hips down once, rubbing against the elder’s obvious hard on. 

Gerard just made a soft noise and tightened his fingers on Frank’s hips, biting his lip a little. “Yeah...I’ll just have to spend class at my desk, it’ll go down.” He murmured softly, patting Frank’s hips gently, “You should go, you have class, don’t you?” 

But Frank didn’t want to give up that easily, rocking his hips once more despite the disapproving look Gerard gave him. He didn’t want to go, he knew they both had classes but Gerard was still hard and Frank had the perfect way to get rid of that not so little ‘problem’. “What if we did what I said before?” He suggested as he leant forward to press soft kisses to Gerard’s neck. It was risky and Frank knew he was pushing it for time to get Gerard to agree to it, not even sure that he would but he hoped he would, Frank was pretty confident that they could pull it off without getting caught. Gerard didn’t seem so sure though (which was understandable) because he hesitated and seemed like he was about to shake his head before the bell rang and his eyes widened.   
  
“Fuck...get under the desk then.” He said, in a rush to get Frank off his lap and under his desk, knowing that there was no way he could stand up to unlock the door for Frank to leave without anyone noticing he was still hard. Frank grinned brightly, getting off of his lap and kissing his cheek gently to reassure him that it would be okay before he moved to get under the desk. “You’ll have to pass me my bag.” He said as he shifted to get comfortable and watched as Gerard moved to stand up. He watched as Gerard headed over to the door, grabbing Frank’s bag from where he’d dumped it and using it to cover his crotch just in case as he unlocked the door and opened it, hurrying back to his desk before any of his students came in. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next part should be up soon, let me know what you thought and let me know if you want me to turn this 'verse into a chaptered fic with more plot (not so good at continuing those but I'll try my best if you guys want that to be a thing haha)


End file.
